


Mirrors & Pearls

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's Panevi11e 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Pansy needs Neville to help ground her, because he's the only person who has ever been able to ground her.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Quinzee's Panevi11e 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988443
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020, Paneville





	Mirrors & Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> 30 Days of Autumn: Autumn Sweater by Yo La Tengo
> 
> 31 Days of Writing: Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Hermione's Nook Flufftober: Hand Holding
> 
> Panevi11e 2020: Pearl

"Pans?" Neville's voice was full of sleep as he opened up his front door. A tiny pang of guilt was felt in Pansy's stomach, but it left almost as quickly as it had appeared. She knew that it was early, but her brain had informed her that this really couldn't wait so she'd apparated to the house that she had left only fourteen hours ago and hammered on the door until it had swung open.

She stood there, staring at him for a long moment as she tried to remember how to speak. It had seemed like the most reasonable thing to do, to come here, after she'd managed to pick herself up off of her bathroom floor.

She couldn't have explained to anyone why she had snapped, but as soon as she had gotten home from Neville's party last night, she had smashed the mirror in her room. The pearls that had adorned the frame were now scattered everywhere and shards of glass were still strewn across her floor. The mirror had been a present from her mother, and now she could only think about how unlucky it was now.

"Your hand!" Neville exclaimed, reaching out towards Pansy who instinctively took a step backwards. The guilt came flooding back all at once and she turned to leave, deciding all at once that she shouldn't have come here in the first place and that she should have not left her room at all.

Neville caught her uninjured arm, his fingers closing around her wrist. "Pansy. Talk to me." His voice was low, his mouth right next to her ear now. It was almost comforting to her. Almost. If she hadn't been so wound up and troubled by the fact that he had now seen her in a vulnerable state.

It wasn't the first time that Neville had seen her with blood running down her arms, but she had no idea how to explain that she hadn't actually done this to herself deliberately - at least not on a conscious level. This had merely been the result of a moment of frustration.

Sure, it didn't look good that she hadn't healed herself. It certainly didn't look good that she hadn't gone to anyone to get help but it could be argued that that was exactly what she was doing there, asking for Neville's help. That kind of was what she had wanted anyway, for him to help her get these angry and bitter thoughts out of her head. Her own brain was trying to convince her that the only reason that he had invited her to his party yesterday was out of pity. She didn't exactly have friends of her own after all, except for Daphne who was busy all the time.

Eventually Neville managed to persuade Pansy to face him again. He touched a hand to her cheek very gently and wiped the tears that she didn't even realise she had been crying away with his thumb before he lead her inside the house.

The pair were silent as they made their way up the stairs to his bedroom where he let go of her wrist only so he could quickly neaten his covers. He then sat her down and Pansy could only stare straight ahead of her as she tried to convince herself to somehow take slow and steady breaths.

Neville helped to ground her by lacing their fingers together and rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb as they sat there. It was the only thing that Pansy was even aware of though when she finally calmed down and looked at her arm, she saw that he had healed her at some point.

Pansy swallowed thickly before she managed to meet his gaze, to meet those eyes that she knew were probably silently judging her. It didn't matter if that wasn't Neville's intention, he would have something about the state she had turned up to his in.

"I…" She began, but he cut her off with a shake of his head.

"Have you slept?" He asked softly as he gave her a ghost of a smile, surprising her like he often did when he didn't ask her to explain what had happened.

Pansy shook her head. "No." She admitted quietly. At least, she couldn't remember sleeping. She hadn't done much, except for cry since she had left the party so she doubted that sleep had been on that very limited list.

Neville shook his head fondly before making her lie down on the bed. She stared up at him, though she let him treat her as though she were a child, mainly because she was far too tired to argue or fight him. He tucked her in, wrapping her up in the fluffiest of blankets that smelled just like Neville. It made her feel, almost as safe as the kiss to her forehead made her feel.

Pansy let her eyes close as she entwined their fingers, keeping his hand in hers. She would sleep, but she needed him by her side while she slept. Pansy had made a point not to rely on other people in her life, but she couldn't help but let Neville in. There was something about him that felt like home, and that wasn't a feeling that she had ever felt before. Not about her actual home, or Hogwarts, or about her own family.

It was just Neville. And a small voice in the back of Pansy's head informed her, as she started to drift off to sleep, that no-one would ever make her feel this way.


End file.
